


Mortals are but Toys for Gods

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, I came up with idea in five minutes, Lets see how this turns out, M/M, Psychiatrist who is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper knew the game. Mabel, too. But they pressed the 'play' button anyways, ignoring the risks and putting themselves right on Cipher's own private checkerboard. </p><p>Based on the song 'Wires' by The Neighbourhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortals are but Toys for Gods

"What if he asked you to kill the president?"

 

Mabel's lower lip quivered. "I... I-I'd say he was very sick."

 

"So why should him asking you to help kill your parents be any different? If anything, him asking you to help kill your parents should show you even more that he's in need of much mental help, Miss Pines. You love your parents, I'm sure. I doubt that you love Mr. President near as much as you love the two people that created you." The doctor leaned over his desk, readjusting his glasses and giving her an intense glare. "Your brother isn't just 'very sick'. He's a lost cause, I'd say, at this point. Stop trying to defend him. He _wants_ to hurt you. He doesn't love you, or anyone else, I'm assuming." He leaned back in his chair again, picking up a thick stack of papers and picking it up, straightened it out, and set it back down on the desk again. "What happened to your parents was proof enough of that."

 

Mabel's hands tightly gripped the leather chair she was sitting in. Her entire body was shivering and shaking. God, she hated this man. It wasn't her brother's fault! It was that damned triangle's fault. But she couldn't tell him that. He'd admit her to a psychic ward faster than she could say 'The universe is a hologram'.

 

"Why are you shaking, Miss Pines?" That's when Mabel lost it. A sob burst from her mouth, of which she quickly covered with her hands. Tears shot from the corners of her eyes, drenching her face in a cascade of wet emotions. She viciously shook her head side to side. Words bubbled in her mind and throat at a pace she couldn't comprehend. How did one put all of their twisted emotions into one simple, coherent sentence? It was easier to let it go unsaid. But some things couldn't go unsaid. This man was her psychologist, after all. Not by choice, either. Stan made her go to him every week after... the incident.

 

For a long strain of moments, all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock, the tap of pen on paper, and muffled sobs echoing out in a pitiful chorus. She still had an hour left. An hour of no talking and waiting for the moment where she'd finally be the one to break the silence. And even if not this week, the same would happen next week, and the week after, until she said what he wanted to heard.

 

Might as well get it over with. "I-I'm just so sick of trying to h-help him." God, it sounded even worse out loud. "I scream and shout and beg and plead at him to just _please_ let me in. I can't stand how he shuts himself off from everyone, except for-" She gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth. Mabel did not even dare speak that name. That damned, four letter name belonging to a vile, wretched monster that completely obliterated her happy ignorance and sanity. She would not dip her own tongue into the vial of poison the name presented itself with. "-that monstrous excuse he calls his 'lover'. " She hissed the last word like it burned her mouth to even try and describe him.

 

The pen lifted up and scribbled notes and observations seen by the psychiatrist. Mabel's eyes wandered to his name tag. 'Dr. Booker', it read. He made a few noises of disapproval, some mixed in with grunts and others incorporating a shake of the head. His old, cloudy eyes dashed about, sponging up his words and processing each one individually before piecing them together and coming to a conclusion. Dr.Booker shifted in his squeaky leather chair. The wooden desk strained as he propped his elbows up on it, leaning forward and adjusting his glasses higher up on his ancient face. He smacked his lips together and bit the inside of his cheek, coughing loudly before speaking. "I'm going to suggest you start coming here more frequently. When your, ahem, 'Grunkle', comes to pick you up, I'll have him be notified of it." he scribbled more on the paper before grabbing the tip of it, tearing it free from the notebook and handing it to Mabel. "Give that to the nurse when you get out there." Mabel nodded and anxiously took the paper in her hands. She stood up and turned for the door and slowly creaked it open, taking a step outside. "Have a good day, Miss Pines." Dr. Booker added before she closed the door behind her.

 

====================================================

 

Mabel pulled open the old door of Stanley's old car, sliding in the shotgun seat and putting her seat belt on. Stanford did the same, taking the time to sigh deeply as he did. His hand reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "Jeez, I hate paying for just once a week. Twice? No way in hell!" He teased, hoping that it would lift the dimming star's mood. It did not. She sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her baggy purple hoodie. "Come on, Mabel, where's that old smile a' yours? The life of the party? The giver of awkward sibli-" He stopped as soon as he realized what he was saying. 'Shit, you just had to go and mention her brother, didn't you? Nice job, asshole.' Stan thought to himself, mentally slapping his own mind. "It's fine." Mabel mumbled, resting her elbow on the side of the car and peering out the window.

 

After a small infinity of silence, Mabel straightened out and looked out the front windshield to speak with her uncle. "Why us?" She gently shook her head, shrugging. "Why us? Why did Mom and Dad have to send us here for our twelfth summer? Why were you and Stanley and Fiddleford so interested in that damned portal? Why did Dipper have to find that stupid book? Why did Bill Cipher have to exist? Why did Dipper and Bill have to meet and fall in fucking 'love'?" She was pissed. Nothing made sense, no one could give her a single answer, and absolutely everything and everyone was so fucked up.

 

"I don't understand it either. But-" Stanford let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He agreed with her- this was all such bullshit. "We gotta roll with the punches. Even if the punches are actually bullets. How about I let you turn on the radio to whatever you want to listen to?" He turned his head to look at her for a moment, taking his eyes off the road. Mabel's frown let up a bit, and she gave him a soft smile and nodded. Her hand extended out, fingers turning and playing with all the little dials and buttons. She searched through the stations of static and music, eventually finding a song she liked. The preppy announcer stated that it was 'Froot' by Marina and the Diamonds. Stanford thought the entire thing was awfully weird and made no sense, but Mabel on the other hand completely loved the song. She hummed to it, gently kicking her feet back and forth as her voice harmonized with Marina's. Eventually, she built up into actually singing the lyrics.

 

_"It's summer time and I hang on the vine.."_

_"They're gonna make me into a sweet red wine..."_

_"Hanging around like a fruit on a tree..."_

_"Wanting to be picked, come on cut me free..."_

 

It reminded her an awful lot of her past summer romances. Now that she was fifteen, she'd grown to be quite the expert flirter. But one-week boyfriends were slowly turning a bit more meaningful, and also started incorporating a few girls in the mix. As Mabel's own saying went, why restrict yourself to just _one_ gender when there were so many people of other genders that you could be with? It was sort of ironic, because both twins had started thinking about being straight or not when they were the same age, around the same time. Mabel was the first to think about it, and after talking to Dipper, he considered it too.

 

That's how he gained interest in someone no one ever should.

 

====================================================

 

"Operation 'Get Dipper a Boyfriend' goes into effect now!" Mabel giggled, pumping a fist up into the air. Both twins were laying on their respective beds in the attic of the Mystery Shack, Dipper sitting with legs crossed and Mabel transitioning from sitting to laying on her stomach and plain out jumping on the bed. Two years older, and she still was hyper as ever. It didn't help she chugged down a whole gallon of soda just an hour earlier on a bet.

 

"Mabel, be quiet!" Dipper hissed, clenching his fists in the scratchy fabric of his bed. "One of the Stans might hear you!" They'd taken to calling Stanford and Stanley 'The Stans', since their names both shortened to the same thing. Plus it saved time while speaking. Dipper had yet to come out to either one of them- or anyone, really, besides his own sister. He had no problem coming out to Stanley, since he was gay himself. But Stanford was another story. He was scared that his Grunkle would think that he weak or a 'pansy' for finding an interest in guys. Since the 'original mystery twins' were just like Mabel and Dipper, as in they shared everything with one another, Dipper didn't tell Stanley in fear that he would tell Stanford too. He wasn't ready for that.

 

"I'm going to find the best guy ever for you, bro, just rely on me!" Mabel reached down underneath her bed, pulling out her wood carvings of all the townsfolk of all the people in Gravity Falls. She set them up one-by-one on the floor, humming softly and smiling as she did. Most were quite old, but a few were new. Stanley and Bill were recently carved, the paint still showing bright and nice on the wood. "Alright, let's start sorting!" One by one, she picked through ones that were definitely a no; all of the females, since Dipper wanted to experiment with guys, Soos, The Stans, Wendy's father, the FBI agents- why were those guys in there? They didn't even live in Gravity Falls- and a handful of others until all they were left with was a triangle, an emo, and a-

 

"Mabel, why the hell is the gnome guy there?!" Dipper shrieked, knocking the tiny man away from the others. That was an absolute no. The female twin erupted into laughter, falling on her back and clutching her sides. "Haha, hilarious." He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

 

"Aw, come on, Dipper! Don't be a frowny face." She sat up, grabbing the sides of his face and squishing them up into a smile. "I'm just playing around. I'm taking the actual thing seriously, I promise." She gave him a soft smile, to which Dipper gave one of his own. "Okay, so your options here are Robbie or Bill." Bill had actually seemed to calm down a bit, even coming around in his human form once in a while to play more innocent pranks on the twins. Just a week ago they had a huge water balloon fight that included themselves and Bill, Soos, Wendy, and Stanley. It was great, and both twins looked upon the memory fondly.

 

"Robbie is a no." Dipper made a gagging sound, violently shaking his head back and forth. "But Bill..?" He still didn't quite trust him, even if he had been acting much more tame then before. But who could blame him? Bill had possessed his body, broken his stuff, even threatened to kill him. Then again, Stanley said that he was keeping his bad side at bay... "I guess I could give it a chance? I'm just experimenting, after all, so I guess there's no harm in it." He'd make sure Bill knew of that. Hey, if he liked it, he could always ask if he wanted to make it more serious. But he doubted it would come to that.

 

"That's the spirit!" Mabel grinned, her straight teeth showing through. She'd gotten her braces taken off right before they came to Gravity Falls that year. "Operation 'Get Dipper a Boyfriend' is in motion into phase two- 'Dip the Dorito'." She winked at him, giving a thumbs up.

 

"'Dip the Dorito?' Mabel, what the hell does that-" He was silenced by his sister's hand clamping over his mouth.

 

"It's tumblr stuff you wouldn't understand, bro bro." She shook her head, crossing her arms and mind wandering off to some smutty wonderland. "Anyways, we have to come up with a plan of action for you." She hopped off her bed and ran to Dipper's side of the room, grabbing a sheet of paper and two pencils. She tossed a plain yellow one to Dipper, while taking the rainbow pencil for herself. "Bill comes around randomly, so we're going to have to be ready for the next time he decides to pop up out of nowhere. Which means you're going to have to study up on your flirting skills." It was no secret to anyone that Dipper was quite bad at it. "Tip number one- when in doubt, compliment and wink!" She winked at him upon saying the word itself for added effect. "Say, 'Hey Bill, your hair looks really nice today!' Or 'Did you fall in a pile of sugar, cause that is one sweet ass.'" Mabel erupted into a fit of giggles again as Dipper's face light up. Just the thought of saying that to anyone, or even just saying it, was quite embarrassing.

 

"Have anything less... sexual?" he grimaced, shaking his head and attempting to choke down his blush. "And no triangle puns, either. I'm not that desperate." he shot her a look.

 

"Dipper, my flirts only get cruder from there on." she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. "Nah, just tell him he looks nice and stuff. He's Bill, after all. He'll understand where you're trying to go." She nudged him with her elbow, giving him a sly smirk. Dipper slowly nodded, gulping. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream." She hopped up, rushing out of the room, purple hoodie flaunting around as she took off.

 

"Wait up!" Dipper shouted after her, hopping up and running after her and leaving behind two crude wooden carvings standing next to one another- A boy with a blue hat and a yellow geometric shape with a single eye. His sister was already sliding down the banister, giggling and leaping off at the bottom. He quickly ran down, hopping off the stairs at the third to last step. He dashed out after her. Even at fourteen, nearly fifteen, they still had that same youthful innocence. It felt like they always would. That's the way Dipper hoped it would turn out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious to see how this series goes. It's going to be short, I'm predicting about three to five chapters. I don't know yet. I came up with this idea literally five minutes before I actually wrote this chapter, but despite that, I'm very proud of it! I'm used to writing 4-6 page chapters, and supposedly this chapter itself is 9 pages long. I'm working hard on trying to write better, longer, more detailed chapters, and I think I achieved that here. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this series and what's to come!  
> -Gabriel


End file.
